bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Karda Drones (BZPRPG)
The Karda Soldiers are a group of machines under the command of The United Shadow in the BZPRPG, created by Pohaka. The Kardas are a group of sentient machines and the main sentries and combatants for The United Shadow. History The Kardas, originally created as Aradrones, were made my Kavian Gatai Iusk to serve Hydrax. The were made from salvaged scrap metal, and were brought to life by a sample of Aradax's personal Core. These drones accompanied The United Shadow on many campaigns, including the first two attacks on Saeras Islet. While the Aradrones functioned fine as killing machines, personality wise, they were flat and emotionless, and could barely act independently. When Penumbra Citadel was built, Kesolis Stagg decided to utilize the full power of Core (BZPRPG)|The Core, rebuilding and upgrading the Aradrones. He dubbed these new machines The Karda Soldiers. Over time, the Kardas personality began to develop, some adopted accents, and almost all of them adopted a nickname apart from their serial number. Soon, they were adding personal upgrades to their armor and weapons and it became a rare sight to see two Kardas who were exactly alike. The Kardas function in squads of fifteen. These squads commonly include: •1 Sergeant •1 Pilot •9 Karda Soldiers •4 Heavy Karda Soldiers These squads are usually named after letters of the Greek alphabet, Alpha, Beta, Gamma, etc. After The Evaporous took over leadership of The United Shadow, he became suspicious of the Kardas and believed their loyalty to their former leader, Kesolis would be used against them. He has begun staging incidents to have the Kardas wiped out, having the Santun, as well as other allies and operatives to eliminate them. He plans to replace them with Enforcers. Originally, there were 300 standard Karda Drones in service, and 100 Heavy Karda Drones in service. This number has been reduced by around one forth. Types There are four distinct types of Karda Soldiers, they include: Standards: The bulk of the Karda forces, they are the foot soldiers and are trained to perform just as well as a Toa in combat. They wear smooth black armor, and have yellow visors covering their eyes. Sergeants: For every squad, there is a Sergeant to lead them. Sergeants have studied military tactics of legendary leaders, in the hopes of learning from the mistakes and victories. They wear a crescent shaped crown on their helmets and a bulky crimson colored shoulder pad over their left shoulders to distinguish their rank. Pilots: Also called Flight Officers, pilots are essential to The United Shadow. Any Karda can become a pilot, they simply need to know how to operate a vehicle. They wear modified helmets, with pressure valves and polarized goggle shaped visors. Heavies: While the other classes are modified standards, the Heavies are a completely different design all together. They are a foot taller than the other Kardas, have armor that is twice as thick and have their right arms replaced with Midak Sky Blasters that channel their internal energies.In their free hand, they carry large shields. They wear domed helmets and are known to utilize jet packs when needed. Known Karda Soldiers -'Alpha Squad:' Alpha Squad is a six-man elite Karda Soldier squad, they are considered the best of the best, and the most developed physically and mentally. The members of Alpha Squad include: •Karda Drone Sergeant Major-001: Sarge (Leader) •Karda Drone-002: Levitas •Karda Drone-003: Scape •Karda Drone-004: Deus •Karda Drone Flight Officer-005: Celer (Pilot) •Heavy Karda Drone-01: Hev Others include: •Karda Drone Gunnery Sergeant-010: Deca -The members of Beta Squad (KIA) •Karda Drone Flight Officer-011: Hawkeye (MIA), presumed (KIA) •Karda Drone Sergeant-040: Quinten •Karda Drone Sergeant-090: Lenox (KIA) -The members of Kappa Squad (KIA) •Karda Drone Sergeant-110 •Karda Drone Sergeant-210 (KIA) -The members of Chi Squad (KIA) •An unnamed Karda who acted as a temprary host for Lazok. (KIA) •An unnamed Karda Pilot who captained the Ravager during the assault on the Militis Acies base. •An unnamed Karda who The Evaporous possessed when he was missing his armor. The Karda Code The Karda Code was created by Kesolis when the Kardas were invented. It consists of three rules that the Kardas follow to the point. 1. Follow any and all orders your superiors demand. 2. Accomplish said mission, no matter what the cost. 3. When it is in your power, leave no man, living or dead, behind. Category:Titans and Other Species (BZPRPG)